Alessandro Senna
'''Alessandro Senna (Romula,19 October 3995 - Arboradda (Eristano), 2 Jenuary 4075) was an Istalian politician for the Istalian Social Liberal Party. He served as Prime Minister of Istalia several times between 4036–4042 and after the Istalian Civil War, that sees Senna leading the resistance against the dictaturship of Antonio Battisti (4044-4045), and the Presidential Reforms of the State, he was President of Istalia (4063-4070). During his political career Senna was able to get himself appreciate not only as a politician but he entered righrful in the history of Istalia as one of the more recent heroes of the Republic. =Biography= Early Life Senna political career began in 4018 when during University years became the National Spokesperson of the Young Democrats, the student section of the Democratic Socialist Party, presenting yet himself as a progressive social liberal already very critical of the DSP, which he considered too statist and authoritarian, as it was at the time more and more influenced by the most protectionist and nationalist elements of the party. Political Career Elected to the Chamber in 4025 in a short time became one of the best known voices of Liberal wing of the party and soon became a close collaborator of Niccola Einauli then succeeded him, when Einauli was hit by a stroke, as the spokesman of the whole moderate wing of the DSP. Thus discontent of Battisti who had now become the Father-Master of the DSP, in 4030 Senna came out with a large group of liberals and social democrats to found the Istalian Socioliberal Party, presenting itself as a liberal and internationalist alternative to the DSP. The Istalian Socioliberal Party The PSI debuted on the istalian political scene with the elections of 4032 snatching a good 12%, becoming the only opposition party to the great coalition DSP-AoDC (Alliance of Democratic Center), managing the whole way to achieve different goals during the legislature and, given the results of the next election, being appreciated by the citizens. The elections of 4036, as mentioned, were a success for the ISP which unexpectedly, even for the same Senna, who had decided to support the candidacy of Battisti to the Presidency of the Republic, became the first istalian party. Senna was appointed President of the Council of Ministers and despite past friction with Battisti within the DSP, started with him and his party a fruitful collaboration with which reached several milestones already in his political program, on all of this definitely stands out the reform of the system banking, the liberalization of rail and energy markets, as well as a greater protection of civil rights of citizens. Unfortunately, on the eve of the end of the legislature, in 4039 Istalia was shocked by the attacks of the Popular Brigades which represented a setback for the rise to power of Senna that, listening to the will of the people, mindful of the need for continuity and of a strong leader in the time of need, in 4040 announced that the PSI would support the re-election of Battisti together the Alliance of Democratic Center and would be part of the national unity government committed to take all necessary measures to ensure the security of the Republic.>br>Thanks to the enormous majority of votes won in the Chamber, but also for its decision to fully support the attribution of special powers to the President and the limitation of many civil liberties for the citizens, was appointed again by Battisti as Head of the Council of Ministers with which, however, he was unable to work at his best to ensure the security of the Republic, the government proved to be too linked to Battisti. As a result of the attack which caused the destruction of the parliament building finally Senna decided to return the mandate to president Battisti who, strengthened by this event and authorized by measures taken for the defense of the Republic, began the final authoritarian drift of Istalian politics. The Istalian Civil War If initially Senna remained in the National Security Council and collaborated with the Government to groped to put a stop to Battisti and protect citizens, suffering the harsh repression of anti-government demonstrations and increasingly significant limitations to democracy, in 4043 began clandestinely to support the infant resistance movement and then openly take over the leadership in 4044 when Battisti outlawed all other parties and unleashed Justice firmly controlled by him against the nation's best-known political figures. During the Istalian Civil War Senna managed to gather arund him all the most important political figures and movements who opposed Battisti, coordinating the operations of the resistance taking it after a year of tough fights, which caused not a few sufferings to country, finally to break down the "Capo Supremo" (Supreme Leader in istalian) and to put an end to his, fortunately short, Dictatorship. Senna is remembered, among other things, as the one who arrested Battisti, entering in the capital city when fighting still going on and reaching the Presidential Palace short after his grip by the resistance forces. Senna was also the one who spoke to the nation once captured Battisti and was Senna who led the return of Istalia to democracy. The post-Battisti era and the fall of consents for PSI Paradoxically, for the Constituents elections Senna chose not to run for the presidency elections and rather support its ally during the war Vittorio Albertini, this is because the ISP had suffered the arrest of several former members who had supported Battisti producing thereby seriously embarrass for the National Secretary. This negatively affected the election of the Constituent Assembly of 4046 where PSI resulted as third party, also because the new Party of Istalian Revolution enjoyed the Albertini leadership who, has long even before Senna, had sensed the threat that represented Battisti and already under the first Senna's Government had moved away the leadership of DSP. As late as 4050 the ISP suffered the comeback of the Future & Freedom, which attracted all the liberal, pro capitalism electorate and became the spokesman of devolution instances in the nation. Failing to reach an agreement with F&F to counter the coalition IRP-AoDC, Senna preferred for the party conducting a policy that would act according to their own programs and this led him thus to a strange partnership with one of the government parties the AoDC to be precise, with which reached several common objectives, with the IRP who left them the task of destatalization of the nation after the draconian reforms of Battisti, not daring to oppose its despite political views, basically Battistiane. The Social Liberal Party and the Opposition against Brothers of Istalia The comeback of the Istalian People's Party in the 4054 election was a further blow to the ISP that Senna in 4051 renamed as Istalian Social Liberal Party, but despite the ISLP was the penultimate party seats won in the Chamber, Senna became soon the common spokesman for opposition to the government PFI-F&F of the Brothers of Istalia's coalition. The Presidential Reform The elections of 4058 were a small turn for the ISLP: with an excellent 32.3% it emerged as second istalian largest party, becoming the party of reference of the electorate of the IRP and of AoDC, both dissolved at the end of the previous legislature. Unfortunately this was not enough to counter the absolute majority of the alliance PFI-F&F. The duration of the legislature was less than a year however, it was in fact a constituent legislature and saw the three parties collaborate for the Presidential Reform; an anecdote has spread at the time tells how Senna after just a week of work developed such a dislike for the president of PPI Mario Adinolsi who decided to leave the work in the hands of its collaborators dedicating himself rather to the work of the Chamber not regarding the reform. The long five years of Adinolsi's Presidency The elections 4059, the President Adinolsi called in fact early election after the approval of the reform, outlined a bipolar Parliament whose majority was conquered by the main promoter of the reform, the PPI, outcome widely expected by Senna who, recognized as the undisputed leader of the liberal, social-democratic and left/center-left in general forces, having to lead the "national" PSLI in a unsuccessful "campaign of opposition". Senna during the entire legislature seems to have never met in person the President Adinolsi except during speeches in Parliament and for the most important institutional events during which, however, he always avoided even to approach the President, leaving at that time more and more space to his right hand Eleonara Antani who often acted in behalf of Senna in several official events. The Legislature 4059-4063 was defined by Senna in an famous interview as a return to the Middle Ages and obscurantism led by someone blind and deaf to any voice unless they were his, ignoring and repressing the rights of a minority of which, at least in theory but not in practice, it should also be its President. The interview went down in history also for a direct dig at President Adinolsi on which Senna declared that "sometime I dewll on think and coming to the conclusion that such will to impose on others a certain way of living must come obviously from a personal inadequacy, perhaps even physical, to live in the modern world and into contemporary society", declaration which finally triggered a reaction in the President who''deigned to turn us finally his big fat face bright red with ange'' (Freedom and Tolerance - the official biography on Alessandro Senna by Manlio Castiglioni, Editions The Quanzar Pearl, 4064), who threatened ask to the Parliament to start a parliamentary trial against Senna for Insult against the State, even if, in the face of protests also significant for the country, he decided to not pushing the Parliament to proceed. The Apotheosis of Senna The elections of 4063 were probably the largest Senna satisfaction who, end up himself to compete not only with even Adinolsi but also with the candidate of the new leftist party, the Istalians Workers Party, managed to win the victory in the first round while the ISLP, voted by more than 53% of the voters, consign him the majority of the Chamber of Deputies. About the 4063-4067 legislature, Senna himself defined it as "the greatest gift that it could been done to the freedom" and in fact he intervened decisively in all those sectors where the PPI had brought back the legislation not of decades but centuries, but were also very important economic reforms, carried out with a careful policy of liberalization and privatization that allowed two major reforms in the national budget and even two lightening interventions on the tax burden. Internationally President Senna took prestige and recognition dedicating its efforts on markedly Pan-Majatrana policy, persuading countries to join the Union and tightening several treaties of friendship and cooperation. Noteworthy sure the trading day for a strategic alliance and industrial colaboration with the nearby Solentian Government and the ratification of several international treaties on human and workers' rights. The victory of the 4067 elections marked unanimously the crowning of the political career of Alexander Senna because: he was able to confirm the appreciation for its policies thanks to the incredible turnout of those elections; he gained the victory in the presidential elections competing with four parties; the ISLP was confirmed as the first party of the nation won the majority in the Chamber; the great understanding and easy way to agree with LDE that led Senna to submit in a short time a new government; the Popular Party, emerged as the last party of the nation, unable to lead a meaningful opposition, neither alone nor with the newcomers of the National Party of the People of Istalia "gave to the President the icing on the cake of this day" (Eleonora Antani in the article of the Passenger "the Re-elected President" - June 4057, p.24). But a blemish actually emerged from these elections, not for Senna but for the ISLP which was aton of the fact of the great victory of PNPI in Trivendito that brought on national attention the negative impact of the liberal policies of ISLP in the region, with rising unemployment, decline in personal incomes and business in the productive sector. Senna is therefore devoted himself throughout his first year of the second term to plan a program of action to intervene in the region, giving ample space to economists from the LDE understanding at that time it was necessary an intervention of the state to redress the problem. Adinolsi ignites the 4069 Parliamentary Crisis The following year, however, a political earthquake shook the istalian institutions: the delegates of PNPI, who had already left the Chamber at the announcement of the ISLP-LDE government agreement, by voting against the government propose subsequently presented, definitely abandoned the works and resigning in toto when Parliament approved the draft bill on adoptions and polygamous marriages. President Senna decided not to give importance to this event since such an action, first of all do not put at risk the stability of the government but also because the responsibility of the act totally fell on members of the wicked PNPI. It was then that Adinolsi shouted that it was an attack on democracy and opened the parliamentary crisis of 4069 that led within a few months to the fall of the government. The ISLP and LDE initially continued to give no importance to the complaints of the PPI but when Adinolsi again proposed early elections he attacked directly the President, accusing him of betraying his role, the government had to see the first protests throught the country while Senna, despite the opinion of most of the jurists and constitutional experts confirmed that nothing forced him to accept the requirements of Adinolsi, dealing with his conscience and his sense of duty, sensitive to the fact that millions of citizens-voters were no longer represented in the Parliament, began negotiations with the Popular to decide when to call early elections. This news, however, was probably even worse for Senna found LDE to object strenuously to that negotiation, with his secretary, Nadir Shah, who threatened to bring down the government immediately, jeopardizing the passage of several bills to the vote which was very held by Senna and ISLP. The resignation of 4070 After months of internal coalition negotiations, Senna finally, complaining of how Shah pretended to blackmail the government and the ISLP to endorse own LDE projects, stating during a speech to the Parliament, with which "vented" himself expressing clearly all his bitterness and all his criticism of PPI and LDE, that he would not be the "President of LDE", reaffirming its role as President of all istaliani, presented his resignation and putting the appointment in the hands of the sovereign people and then, as last presidential act, had dissolved the Chamber and called early elections. Here the Official Speach of the President Senna in front of the Deputies to announce his resignation: "Honorables members of the Parliament, I appeare before you because forced by the pressure of events. Despite my tireless efforts, I have to announce a defeat. The Honorable Nadir Shah and his party unfortunately they have proved opportunistic as the PPI to face up to the parliamentary crisis started by the Popular. My duty to conciliate my role as President of the Republic with which of Leader of the Major Party of the Nation has not only pushed me, but forced me to take the path of dialogue and compromise. I had to answer as Head of State, I had to answer as Head of a Coalition Government, but now I have to admit that the fate of this executive is no longer in my hands. I could endure the grumbles of the Popular and of their President, but I can't tollerate the imposition, the pretention, the forcing the hand or the blackmail and especially I can't suffer this distrust that has led to the... betrayal, we could say. LDE has now showed his intentions about this executive and this is the reason why I declare that I will not be his hostage and I will not become the President of LDE, ''but'' I re-affirm my role of President of the Republic, the President of all istalians. So, honorable members of the Parliament, I present my resign as President of the Republic and I get back to the hands of the people my assignement. As my last act as President of the Istalian Republic, I call early elections for the next month of March. The current Government will remain in office to attend to ordinary administration until the election of the next President of the Republic and the formation of his new executive. From this moment also the work of the Parliament will be limited solely to issues expiring and those more urgent issue. Thank you for your attention Honarable Deputies of the Republic." The retirement from the politics Take leave of politics before the election held in March 4070, Senna decided to retire into his country estate in Sarregna, the region he always loved and that it always returned this love, merely transmitting a terse message of congratulations to his co-worker, colleague, friend and heir to the newly elected President of the Republic Eleonora Antani. Senna spent his last years with his family often in his private estate in Sarregna, in the little villagge of Arboradda, in the Eristano Province. Was here that he was found death, hit by a stroke during some gardening. Legacy and National Commemoration Senna is considered as the veritable savior and founder of the informal so called New Fourth Republic, born from the ashes of the Civil War. Senna his also remembered to have been the one who "skyrocketed" Istalia into the international stage, putting an end to the traditional isolationism and low international profile of the country to which the Old Fourth Republic, as well as most part of the previous ones, was heabily devoted. With Senna many contacts with the Majatran nations began to be established and was established formally the friendship with Solentia which lasted until the second half of 22th century. Senna furthermore promoted a veritable economical and scientifical renaissance for Istalia: notable the famous naval law which with a great national effort Istalia began to modernize, improve and strengthen the Istalian Navy which in the next century became one of the most powerful of Terra and pride of the Istalian Armed Forces. In the 90's of the 41th century began a debate to estbalish a national holiday to commemorate the Victory of the Democracy durign the Civil War and also to honor and fix eternally the memory of Alessandro Senna. In 4111 was then formally established the Democracy and Freedom Day to commemorate the victory of the democratic forces on the Battistian regime and also was approved the construction in Romula of the National Memorial Mausoleum of Alessandro Senna which was finished in 4118 and inaugurated with the translation and burial of the remains of Alessandro Senna. Category:Istalian politicians Category:Istalian people Category:History of Istalia